Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crack analysis device, a crack analysis method, and a crack analysis program.
Description of Related Art
As a main evaluation index in measurement of road surface properties and states of asphalt paved roads, a crack percentage of pavement is used. A crack percentage is calculated in accordance with a predetermined method (“Pavement Surveying and Testing Handbook (Japan Road Association)”).
However, pavement deteriorates in such a manner that cracks with line shapes increase and are spread, the pavement is eventually peeled off, and potholes (holes) progress. Past crack percentages were set as crack percentages by the number of cracks within a predetermined area. Thus, when there are two or more cracks within the predetermined area, the crack percentages were uniformly calculated as 100%. Therefore, whether cracks were spread might not be determined in some cases.
Examples of the patent literature of the related art include PCT International Publication No. WO2011/108052, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-184624, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-015653, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-176705.